Tristan and Isolde
by Elikolani07
Summary: Will tristan die or will live? What if Isolde found out she was pregnant w his child. Read and find out what happens too them.


Hey its my first fan fiction that I had a chance too post. I love too here feed back. Be gentle. Thanks

I wanted too write a different ending too the story of the movie. I just didn't like how it ended in that way. Enjoy!

"Tristan, please don't die hear not tonight," Isolde kisses him on the lips passionately.

'I never believed love a - at first sight until I saw you! I loved you since," Tristan replies as he gasps for air. ,

Isolde leans over and whispers in Tristans ear, "I didn't get a chance too tell you but I've got a child growing in my belly. Please don't leave me. Please!

Tristan eyes grew wider, 'Keep our child safe."

"No. No Tristan!" Isolde screams as she weeps.

Bragnae runs over and comforts Isolde. Than she kneels down by Tristan saying goodbye placing her hand on his chest.

'Isolde quickly he's still alive," Bragnae yells as she raises her head from Tristans chest.

Isolde looks around her than goes down by the stream. She cups her hand and gathers water. .

She than opens Tristans mouths and pours it in and does it over and over. Bragnae standing over them.

"Its no use. I'm sorry Isolde," Bragnae puts her hand on isoldes shoulder "you have to let him be with god now. "It's his time," Bragnae says as she turns away. "You need to rest."

Isoldes turns around and see Bragnae walking slowly back too the castle. She than kneels down besides Tristan and lies next too him on the cold ground. Places her hand over his bloody wound too apply pleasure. Her body becomes numb and falls asleep huddle closely too him

Bragnae runs over and comforts Isolde. Than she kneels down by Tristan saying goodbye placing her hand on his chest.

'Isolde quickly he's still alive," Bragnae yells as she raises her head from Tristans chest.

Isolde looks around her than goes down by the stream. She cups her hand and gathers water. .

She than opens Tristans mouth and pours it in and does it over and over. Bragnae standing over them.

"Its no use. I'm sorry Isolde," Bragnae puts her hand on isoldes shoulder "you have to let him be with god now. "It's his time," Bragnae says as she turns away. "You need to rest."

Isoldes turns around and see Bragnae walking slowly back too the castle. She than kneels down besides Tristan and lies next too him on the cold ground. Places her hand over his bloody wound too apply peasure. Her body becomes numb and falls asleep huddle closely too him.

The next morning arrives and there's a breeze that awakens Isolde. She opens her eyes than sits up and brushes her hair out of the way of her face. She than stops and looks at her hand which his half covered with dry blood. Exhausted she looks over and sees Tristan dead. Scared she pushes herself back from the body and starts too silently weep too herself with her head in her knees.

_I can't believe this is happening._ Isolde ponders too herself in disbelief. _The Child inside and what is too become. Tristan never had the chance too see what's growing in my belly._

Than she feels some movement on her elbow. She takes her head from her knees and turns toward to the feeling.

"Isolde, I - I couldn't leave this earth w/ out you. I needed to know you were all right," Dazed and still delusional Tristan mutters.

_No I must be dreaming I swore he was dead. _Isolde replies too herself. She closes her eyes and re opens them. _He's alive. _Isolde can barely keep her composure and can barely speak.

"Before god took me I saw this bright light and our baby, I couldn't let go Isolde."

"I love you," Isolde announces as she kisses him passionately on his chapped lips.

Tristan takes Isolde's hand and they both help each other stand up. Isolde bends over in a bit of a pain.

"Are you all right?" Tristan puzzled look as he holds Isolde by her arm. Helping her keep her balance.

Isolde stands back up straight, "It's our child," A tear of joy streams down her face.

Tristan places his hand on her stomach, "Our baby is kicking," Tristan replies grinning from ear too ear. He than takes his hand and places it softly on Isoldes face, kissing her softly.

Meanwhile at the castle Lorde Marke is pacing back and forth. Than he goes into the eatery room.

"Bragnae, where's Isolde, " He asks in an un patient tone of voice.

"I'm not sure, Where she's about I haven't seen her," studders Bragnae.

"Find her. Go," Lorde Marke yells.

"Yes, sir." Bragnae

Bragnae runs out of the castle, out of the village, and goes racing down toward the stream. She sees Isolde and Tristan in the distant. Finally she reaches them.

"Isolde, Lorde Marke is looking for you right now! Tell Tristan good bye because I'm sick of lying for you," Bragnae goes too grab Isoldes arm.

"I can't go back there! Isoldes jumps back.

"You have too you are the kings wife that means you are queen."

"I'm with Tristans child, Bragnae.

Bragnae responds bitterly, "I told ya from the beginning this was a bad idea now you fix it. I'm through." She quickly walks back too the castle.

Isolde says goodbye too Tristan." She than runs after Bragnae holding up her skirt so it she doesn't trip.

Tristan watches her till she disappears.

The two enter the castle.

"Where were you," Lorde Marke explains.

Isolde turns and glances over a Bragnae than looks back at Marke, " I was in the market looking things for the Child," She replies lying

"Child - chi…ild, Lorde Marke face brightens up. "We are with child. I could never be happier," Lorde Marke approaches Isolde and kisses her on the lips and backs away," We have too make an annoucement.

"Annoucement why?" Isolde questions Marke.


End file.
